Mon bonheur
by Miss-Yuki1717
Summary: Yuki est une jeune femme de 19 ans qui ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Sa mère est morte en accouchant et son père l'a abandonnée. Ayant peu de d'argent, elle décide de s'engager dans la marine et finit par rencontrer l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Dans ses aventures périlleuses elle fera une découverte qu'elle ne sera pas prête d'oublier.
1. Chapter 1 : Massacre

**Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre 1 corrigé et embelli ! Pour répondre à la personne Anonyme, le prochain chapitre sortira sûrement dans deux semaines ou une, car je déménage en fin de semaine mais je n'aurai pas internet pendant quinze jours (Oh mon dieu, j'vais mourir !). J'essaierai de le poster avant mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_**"J**e m'appelle Yuki, j'ai 19 ans et je travaille à la marine. Pour être plus précise je viens d'être acceptée à la marine il y a une semaine, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes croient je ne travaille pas pour punir les méchants criminels ou quoi que ce soit, non, j'ai simplement besoin d'argent. En fait, je n'ai jamais voulu être marine, j'ai toujours souhaité être libre, avoir une bonne situation, rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, me marier avec une robe de princesse, avoir des enfants et être heureuse, patati patata ... Oui je dois avouer que pour combler mon insatisfaction j'ai lu des centaines et des centaines de contes qui se terminaient bien. Malheureusement c'est trop tard pour y penser, bienvenue dans la triste réalité où les gens sont hypocrites, on l'on est obligés de travailler à contrecœur sans aimer ce qu'on fait, où certaines personnes profitent de leur situation sociale pour faire comme bon leur semble."_

Je soupirai quand une voix me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien Yuki ? me questionna Adam en posant une main sur mon épaule.**  
**- Oh, euh ... Moi ? Oui ! Je pensais c'est tout ! affirmai-je en souriant.**  
**- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que la mer a de si particulier ?**  
**- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?**  
**- Tu la fixes depuis tout à l'heure.**

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon ami puis lui souris de nouveau. Adam était vraiment un ami génial, je l'avais rencontré à la marine et il était la première personne à être venue m'adresser la parole. Grâce à lui j'avais réussi à bien m'intégrer, et il me faisait oublier les mauvais moments de la vie. Je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais faire sans lui ! Je fermai les yeux en me concentrant sur le bruit des vagues frappant la coque du bateau, le vent mélodieux qui caressait mes oreilles et l'odeur salée de la mer. Je l'entendis s'éloigner et rouvris les yeux. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux écarlates en les sentant flotter au contact du vent, puis enroulai mon index autour de mes mèches. Quand trouverai-je mon bonheur ? J'entendis soudain les cris des soldats retentir dans le bateau, les pas qui résonnaient, et les ordres de mon supérieur ; nous venions d'accoster l'île sur laquelle nous étions envoyés en mission. Le bateau s'arrêta et quelques soldats lancèrent l'ancre. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce centrale pour prendre mon sabre et quittai le bateau. Enfin ! Me voilà enfin sur la terre ferme ! Je tapotai avec mes pieds la terre puis observai la ville sur laquelle nous venions d'accoster. J'étais à « Rosentark », une île qui se trouvait dans le Nouveau Monde et qui était réputée pour son côté touristique. Nombreux sont ceux qui profitaient de cet avantage pour les marchés noirs, c'est l'une des raisons principales pour lesquels nous étions ici. Mais ce n'était pas tout, lors de notre voyage en mer nous avons reçu un appel d'un Den Den Mushi qui nous demandait de l'aide, visiblement ce seraient des pirates qui les auraient attaqués. Je trouvais tout de même cette ville magnifique ! Des personnes de chaque recoin de la planète se trouvaient ici, ce lieu était notamment un patrimoine et c'est pour cette raison que ce lieu était régulièrement contrôlé. J'avançai d'un pas nonchalant pour pouvoir admirer chaque partielle de la ville, la plupart du temps où je m'avançai je pouvais voir des marchés de tout genre. La foule occupait pratiquement tout l'espace, et les personnes étaient heureuses. Mais bon sang, ils se foutaient de nous ?! J'étais venue pour rien, y'avait rien à signaler ici que je sache. Je finis par voir un restaurant dont l'enseigne était « Le Gastronome ». Mmmhhh ... Je vais contrôler ce resto' tiens ! Oh puis ces vêtements de Marine me gavaient ! Je retirai avec agacement ma casquette et ma veste de Marine et les jetai dans la poubelle qui se tenait jute à côté de l'entrée du restaurant. Ils me tenaient trop chaud ces vêtements, ils devraient penser à renouveler le look pour les femmes. Je me trouvais maintenant avec un top noir et le pantalon bleu marine que j'avais à la base. Je détachai mes cheveux les laissant tomber le long de mon dos. Tout de suite j'inquièterai moins les gérants du restaurant. Mon ventre gargouilla, c'était sûr il fallait que je mange et tout de suite ! Je me précipitai et ouvris la porte d'entrée mais percutai quelqu'un ; il avait sûrement dû sortir en même temps que moi j'entrais. Je tâtai mes vêtements et levai la tête pour voir la personne que j'avais percutée. C'était un homme grand et musclé, il portait un chapeau orange cachant une partie de ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. Son visage était tacheté de tâches de rousseurs et avait des yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux. Il avait une expression joyeuse et fit une référence.

**- Je vous prie de m'excuser mademoiselle.**  
**- Oh ce n'est rien voyons relevez-vous.**

L'homme se releva avec un sourire quand soudain son visage afficha une mine d'étonnement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, un problème ?**  
**- Oh n-non non, vous me faisiez penser à quelqu'un c'est tout. balbutia-t-il.**

Je me sentis gênée, alors comme ça je ressemblais à quelqu'un ? C'était assez troublant surtout quand c'est quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas qui vous le dit. Et puis ... A qui je ressemblais ?

**- A qui vous fais-je penser ?**  
**- Non, j'ai sûrement dû faire une erreur.**  
**- Bon, ok !****déclarai-je. Puisque vous venez d'entrer dans ce restaurant, seriez-vous capable de me dire si ce qu'on mange là-bas est bon ? demandai-je en riant.**

L'homme fit un large sourire et me répondit que c'était un régal. Je le remerciai et nous nous saluâmes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était poli et aimable. Cependant, je repensais au moment où il avait cru que je ressemblais à quelqu'un ... Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, ça me trottait dans la tête, j'en avais assez ! Je donnai un coup de pied sur le caillou qui se trouvait juste devant moi et râlai. J'ouvris la porte du restaurant et croisai un serveur qui me montra une petite table sur laquelle je mangerais. Il me demanda de patienter avant de pouvoir prendre ma commande. Je pris le menu qui se trouvait sur ma table et effleurai les pages ; l'homme avait raison, ça avait l'air délicieux ! Le serveur de tout à l'heure revint et prit ma commande pour repartir. J'avais tellement hâte de manger, j'avais tellement faim ! Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment ce qui me valut quelques regards par-ci par-là. J'y pensais, la Marine devait me chercher ! Ah puis j'avais pas été très intelligente sur le coup pour avoir jeté mes vêtements à la poubelle ! La poubelle ... La poubelle ! Ah, oui, mais ... c'était crado, nan ? J'étais vraiment une imbécile finie ... Je soupirai en m'écroulant sur la table. Quelqu'un avait sûrement trouvé les vêtements et les avais pris ! Ah, peut-être, mais peut-être qu'aussi ce n'était pas la bonne taille ! Je faisais quoi maintenant ?! J'allais pas fouiller les poubelles, mais pour une fois que j'avais trouvé un boulot ... Je fis un bond et courrai vers l'extérieur quand je vis de loin une personne avec plein de sacs poubelles. Oh non, non, non et NON ! C'était pas possible ! L'éboueur était déjà passé. Adieu la vie, adieu ... Bon du calme, du calme ! Je vais manger, bien manger, il me restait assez d'argent et après je verrai ! Je retournai dans le restaurant comme si de rien n'était, bien sûr avec le regard de tous les clients tournés vers moi. Quoi ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas plutôt s'occuper de leur assiette et manger comme des clients normaux ?! Je m'assis en tapotant nerveusement du pied. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour mon avenir !

**- Et voilà pour vous mademoiselle, votre commande ! dit le serveur en me tendant ma commande.**  
**- Très bien, je vous remercie.**

Je m'exécutai aussitôt à manger, si je le pouvais j'irais tout de suite remercier l'homme. J'enroulai plein de pâtes autour de ma fourchette et les gobai. J'avais toujours eu un très grand appétit, j'étais très gourmande, voire un peu trop, on m'avait même dit que j'avais un gouffre à la place de l'estomac. On m'avait même dit aussi que je devais participer à un concours de nourriture pour tester mon niveau, peut-être que je gagnerais ? J'eus terminé mes 3 assiettes de lasagnes, je partis donc payer l'addition ou du moins j'attendais que les autres clients aient terminé de raconté leur vie. Non mais franchement ! Ces gens, ne savaient pas qu'on en avait rien à faire que leur Toutou ne mange plus les croquettes habituelles et qu'ils étaient obligés d'acheter une nouvelle marque ? Non, ça ne choquait que moi ? Parfois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la seule personne normale ici. Les clients eurent enfin terminé leur récit, ce qui me donna enfin la possibilité de payer. Je pris l'argent dans ma poche et le sortis. Ah ... Il fallait compter l'argent maintenant ! 10, 20, 40 ... 40 ?! 40 Berrys pour 3 assiettes de lasagnes ?! Ils se moquaient de moi, non ?

**- 40 Berrys, c'est ça ? demandai-je prudemment.**  
**- Oui c'est cela mademoiselle.**

Aie, aie, aie ! Il ne me restera plus rien après ! Je devais mentir ... Ah bah c'était bien, voler quand on faisait parti de la Marine !

**- Excusez-moi, j-je n'ai pas assez ... balbutiai-je.**  
**- Vraiment ? Oh quelle dommage ! Je vous rassure si vous avez moins vous pouvez payer avec.**  
**- C'est vrai ? Je vous remercie infiniment !**

Je lui donnai 30 Berrys et sortis du restaurant. On pouvait dire que j'avais eu échappée belle ! Je rangeai les derniers billets dans ma poche puis marchai sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Je tentai de repérer des personnes de mon groupe mais en vain. Je m'assis sur un banc non loin de moi et soupirai ; c'était un moment décisif, il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire dans ma vie. Soit j'inventais un mensonge à la marine et je continuais de vivre un enfer là-bas soit je ... Je faisais quoi ? J'entendis soudainement de l'agitation des villageois, c'était la panique générale. Je me figeai devant la scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux ; des pirates venaient de bombarder l'île qui était désormais en feu. Mais ce n'était pas tout, beaucoup d'entre eux prenaient des habitants en hottage. Ne supportant pas de voir les personnes souffrir je me levai en courant puis dégainai mon sabre pour attaquer plusieurs ravisseurs. Je continuai d'éliminer les pirates, mais le plus important pour moi était de trouver leur chef, ce chef qui avait tout manigancé et qui méritait de mourir sur le champ, oui, je voulais lui crever ses yeux et découper son corps en morceaux avec mon sabre !

**- OU ES-TU, ESPECE DE LÂCHE ?!**  
**- De qui parles-tu ? demanda un pirate.**  
**- Pas de toi en tout cas.**

Je lui assenai un coup en cherchant encore et encore ce maudit chef. J'avais beau ne pas trop aimer la marine, j'avais malgré tout un point commun avec. J'm'en foutais, s'il se montrait pas je tuais tous ses soldats ! J'en fis tomber 4/5 en courant plus loin dans la ville. L'odeur du brulé parcourait mes narines avec dégoût, les armes qui se déchaînaient sur la ville me répugnaient, et les cris d'angoisse me firent tressaillir. Je me trouvais dans un endroit que je n'avais encore jamais exploité sur cette île, d'ailleurs un endroit qui n'était pas encore touché par les bombes. Je finis par être essoufflée et me laissai tomber sur un mur pour reprendre ma respiration. Je vis de nombreux villageois se réfugier dans les maisons pour échapper au massacre, mais je doutais que ce ne soit la meilleure solution, il fallait les évacuer ! Les évacuer ... Oui, mais comment, je n'avais plus mes vêtements de marines ! Encore une fois je me maudissais en lâchant quelques injures. Tant pis, je devais quand même les évacuer au risque de ma vie, je faisais encore partie de la marine, il n'était pas trop tard pour agir. J'ouvris une porte et vis une famille réfugiée sous une table de salle à manger.

**- Vite, vous devez vous échapper d'ici, dépêchez-vous !**  
**- Non, commença la mère, cette maison représente tout pour nous, nous y avons tout vécu, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.**  
**- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, vous préférez sauver une maison plutôt que de sauver vos enfants ? S'il vous plait madame, je veux éviter le plus de massacre possible.**

La mère finit par se lever avec ses enfants dans ses bras. Je lui indiquai la sortie quand je m'interposai une dernière fois.

**- La marine est encore ici, partez sur son bateau.**

La mère courut dans la ville en esquivant les explosions qui se rapprochaient. Pendant ce temps je sortis à mon tour et évacuai d'autres villageois, malheureusement c'était trop tard maintenant toute l'île sans exception fut bombardée. Je finis par me sentir en danger et tentai de fuir une explosion qui se dirigeai droit vers moi, je courus de toute mes forces à en perdre le souffle, je sentis mes muscles faiblir et la vue me jouer des tours ; je voyais le feu tout autour de moi se rapprocher dangereusement, plus aucune issue était possible pour moi, c'était la fin. Je m'accroupis en suffoquant et me pris de plein fouet l'explosion. Je suffoquai plus fort que jamais, mon corps flanchait et les forces m'abandonnèrent, j'étais couchée au sol en essayant de garder mes yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible. Rien n'avait changé, c'était le chaos total, je vis une personne perdre la vie sous mes yeux puis ce fut le néant. L'ouïe m'abandonna, tout était plus trouble que jamais, mon corps était dans l'agonie absolue, la douleur m'était insupportable et je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier. Mes paupières s'alourdirent et je fermai les yeux, il m'était désormais impossible d'appeler de l'aide, je n'en avais plus la force. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et résonnait au sein de mon corps, ce qui accentuait la douleur. Les pas affolés des villageois résonnaient eux aussi dans mon corps, c'était la fin.

Je ne sentais plus la douleur bien que mes muscles m'avaient abandonnée, j'étais insensible à l'agonie de mon corps mais je demeurais incapable de bouger le moindre orteil. Je ressentais encore les vibrations des explosions puis me sentis soulevée et submergée dans une chaleur très agréable, la mort me guettait. Je me sentais rassurée et laissai mon corps impuissant face à la mort ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Méfiance

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. La rentrée approche à grand pas par conséquent je mettrai plus de temps à poster les prochains chapitres, d'autant plus que j'entre au lycée (Eh ouais ça rigole plus ! èwé).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_J_**e me sentais incapable de bouger et la douleur n'était plus là.

"_Est-ce la mort qui est capable d'effacer tous les fardeaux ? Je demeure incapable de répondre, mais la mort contrairement à ce que je pensais n'est pas si effrayante. Le corps n'existe plus mais l'esprit est toujours là, il faut simplement s'y habituer. Nous ne voyons rien, c'est le trou noir mais les souvenirs que vous avez vécu tout le long de votre vie reviennent faire surface. C'est doux mais en même temps douloureux, la mort nous libère mais laisse derrière nous la souffrance atroce qui joue avec nous de temps en temps._"

Je ressentis soudainement un vacarme qui me fit réagir j'ouvris les yeux.

**- Elle est réveillée père ! dit un homme.**  
**- Bien fils, tu peux partir, les infirmières vont s'occuper d'elle.**

Je me trouvais dans une pièce dont les murs étaient blancs, une pièce peu décorée et banale. Ma vue était assez trouble mais je pouvais distinguer une silhouette très impressionnante devant moi en train de me regarder. C'était un homme avec une grande moustache blanche en forme de lune et des yeux de couleur or. Il possédait une forte musculature, son torse laissait apparaître de nombreuses cicatrices. Il portait une veste de la marine, cependant le symbole qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le même. Ce signe me disait quelque chose ... Je tournai la tête et vis un électrocardiographe, mon rythme cardiaque était régulier. Je pris mon bras et le pinçai avec mes doigts, quand je ressentis une douleur. J'étais vivante ! Je fis un bond mais de nombreux fils reliés à mon corps m'en empêchèrent. J'entendis l'homme dont la corpulence était impressionnante rire dans sa moustache.

**- Du calme jeune fille, tu es tout juste réveillée.**  
**- Où suis-je ?**  
**- En sécurité mon enfant.**  
**- Tant que je ne saurai pas où je suis-je ne serai pas en sécurité.**  
**- Que tu le saches où non ne changera rien, tu dois d'abord récupérer tes forces.**  
**- Pfff ! ...**

Je soupirai bruyamment pour montrer mon mécontentement et recouvris mon corps avec la couette. L'homme rit puis quitta la salle. C'était quoi son problème ? Je me retrouvais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, avec des gens bizarres qui me faisaient limite peur et qui ne voulaient rien me dire. Décidément, j'avais vraiment le don de me fourrer dans les pires situations ! Une infirmière vint vers moi en sortant une seringue de sa blouse, et m'injecta quelque chose que je ne saurais identifier. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, j'ouvris ma bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

**- Il vous faudra encore 1 semaine pour être correctement remise sur pieds.**  
**- Oh ... Mais, j'aurais le droit de sortir et de bouger, je ne veux pas rester clouée au lit sans rien faire moi !**  
**- Bien sûr, cependant vous ne devrez en aucun cas faire d'efforts intensifs, cela risquerait de rouvrir vos blessures.**  
**- Ah ... D'accord ... Depuis combien de temps je me trouve ici ?**  
**- 2 semaines et demie.**  
**- HEEIIIIN ?! M-mais ... Je devrais être morte de faim à l'heure qu'il est, je ne peux pas me passer d'une journée sans manger !**  
**- Vous avez été nourrie par tuyaux, vous vous trouviez dans le coma.**  
**- Ah d'accord ! C'est donc pour ça que je croyais être morte.**

Je fis un sourire à l'infirmière qui m'en rendit un aussitôt. Je me sentais moins fatiguée, j'avais envie de me lever, de sautiller et de sortir de ce fichu lit qui me plombait le moral ! J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mon cœur rata un battement, j'avais déjà croisé cet homme ! C'était lui qui m'avait parlé de ce restaurant, il fallait que je le remercie ! Il m'offrit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et s'approcha de mon lit.

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**  
**- Tu me vouvoie maintenant ?! demandai-je très étonnée en arquant un sourcil.**

Il me répondit par un sourire. Je demandais comment il faisait pour sourire comme ça, ça avait l'air marrant !

**- Au fait, merci pour le restaurant, c'était un régal, en revanche c'était cher ! 40 Berrys les 3 assiettes de lasagnes, non mais tu te rends compte ?! m'exclamai-je scandalisée.**  
**- Tu as payé ? demanda le jeune homme en riant.**  
**- Pas tout, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas assez.**

L'homme ria de plus bel, c'était si drôle que ça ce que je venais de dire ? On dirait bien que oui puisque l'infirmière esquissa elle aussi un sourire. Je fis de même quand je m'interrompus il fallait que je sache à qui j'avais à faire.

**- Au fait, t'es qui ?**  
**- Ace, Portgas D Ace. répondit-il en me tendant la main.**

Je pris sa main et la serrai.

**- Et toi ?**  
**- Yuki.**  
**- C'est tout ? T'as pas de nom de famille ? demanda Ace en ouvrant grand sa bouche.**  
**- Bah non tu vois ... Mais Yuki ça suffit non ?**  
**- Tu as raison.**

L'homme regardait fixement mes cheveux, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Peut-être que le simple fait de ne pas avoir de nom de famille le laissait sans voix. Le seul truc qui me tracassait était de ne pas savoir où j'étais, mais je n'osais pas demander ça à qui que ce soit. J'avais un peu peur ... Je me relevai légèrement en m'accroupissant. Ace me demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas mais je le coupai en lui répondant par un sourire que j'allais bien. Un long silence très gênant s'installa, je ne savais plus comment engager la discussion. Ace s'apprêta à partir quand quelqu'un d'autre entra. C'était un homme avec des cheveux blonds en forme d'ananas, on pouvait dire que ses cheveux sortaient du lot, ahahaha ! Je le regardais avec amusement mais lorsque je croisai son regard mon sourire tomba aussitôt aux oubliettes. Il paraissait froid et distant à en donner la chair de poule, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux. Il tourna la tête vers Ace et esquissa un sourire et lui demanda comment j'allais. Etant agacée je lui répondis que j'allais très bien, j'avais fait en sorte de paraître aussi impassible que lui ne l'était pour ne pas leur montrer que j'avais peur. Mais bon sang, où étais-je ?! J'en avais assez de rester là à ne rien faire avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui d'autant plus étaient froids. Je soupirai puis demandai à l'infirmière de retirer ces fils qui m'empêchaient de me lever. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt ce qui me permit de sortir du lit et de poser mes pieds sur la terre ferme. Bizarrement je sentais le sol légèrement bouger, mais ce n'était pas gênant pour moi car j'étais heureuse, oui heureuse de sentir le contact du sol sur mes pieds. J'esquissai un sourire à Ace et tête d'Ananas en m'apprêtant à sortir quand ils me retinrent avec une main.

**- Pas si vite, commença Ace, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**

Il était bête ou quoi ? Je voulais sortir triple andouille ça se voyait pas non, ça faisait juste deux semaines que je me retrouvais clouée au lit à ne rien faire, mais à part ça tout allait bien ! Je les fusillai du regard en serrant mes dents. Je tentai de nouveau de m'échapper mais le blond me retint.

**- Tu n'es pas totalement guérie, ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir dit de ne pas faire trop d'efforts pendant 1 semaine. me fit remarquer le blond.**  
**- Ce n'est pas ton problème ...**  
**- Nous te soignons, je n'aimerais pas que les efforts des infirmières soient gâchés par ta faute. rétorqua celui-ci en me fixant de nouveau dans les yeux. **  
**- J-je ne comptais pas courir à toute allure je t'assure ! De plus je te trouve mal placé pour dire ce genre de choses ... T-tu n'es pas resté 2 semaines cloué au lit sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. C'est trop te demander de vouloir bouger et respirer l'air frais ?**

Je me frayai un chemin et sortis de l'infirmerie quand mes yeux clignèrent de nombreuses fois, j'étais sous le choc, je commençai à trembler ; j'étais sur un bateau ! Je retournai dans l'infirmerie pour demander quelques explications.

**- Vous me prenez en hottage c'est ça ? Ou pire encore, vous souhaitez me guérir pour me marchander, hein, c'est ça, avouez-le ! OU SUIS-JE BON SANG ?!**  
**- Du calme, du calme. tenta le brun.**  
**- Tu veux que je me calme ?! Vous allez voir si je vais me calmer moi, un coup de sabre et vous n'existerez même plus !**

Comme à mon habitude je passai ma main près de mon pantalon, cependant mon étui avait disparu. Je pus aussi remarquer que mes vêtements n'étaient plus les même, seule une blouse blanche ornait mon corps. Je relevai ma tête et regardai avec inquiétude

**- Où est mon sabre ?! Pourquoi n'ai-je plus les mêmes vêtements ?! vociférai-je.**  
**- Bah en fait, hésita Ace, je t'ai trouvée avec des haillons partout et donc c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas les mêmes vêtements.**  
**- Et mon sabre ?! Il n'a pas disparu j'espère ?!**  
**- Je te rassure, il est en sécurité mais tu n'es pas en mesure de l'utiliser.**

Je tentai de me calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations, peut-être qu'ils me mentaient ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je pris Ace par les épaules et le secouai.

**- Montre-le moi, montre-le moi, je t'en supplie ! Où est Eikichi ?!**  
**- C'est qui ça ? demandèrent Ace et l'autre homme en même temps.**  
**- Mon sabre, imbéciles ! Allez, s'il vous plait, par pitié ! suppliai-je.**

Ils hochèrent leur tête et me demandèrent de les suivre. Ils m'emmenèrent hors de l'infirmerie, nous marchions sur le bateau. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la mer qui semblait calme, je pouvais voir quelques mouettes qui voulaient par-dessus le soleil couchant. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment encore une fois ce qui eut le don de faire rire les deux imbéciles qui étaient devant moi. C'était vraiment ma journée aujourd'hui ... Ace finit par ouvrir une porte et m'invita à entrer. C'était une chambre avec un lit-double accompagné de deux tables de nuits, et quelques meubles par-ci, par-là. Il s'assit sur son lit en croisant ses jambes. Et mon sabre dans tout ça, il l'oubliait ?! Sans lui il manquait une partie de moi !

**- Il est où mon sabre ?!**  
**- Dans ma chambre.**  
**- Ah et donc tu veux que je joue à cache—cache c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je dois absolument récupérer Eikichi !**  
**- Calme-toi, je comptais te le donner. Marco, peux-tu donner à mademoiselle Eikichi qui se trouve dans la commode à côté de la porte, deuxième tiroir partant du haut.**

Alors comme ça le bond s'appelait Marco ? Marco s'exécuta aussitôt et ouvrit le tiroir en faisant sortir mon sabre. Ils ne m'avaient donc pas menti ... Il s'approcha de moi et me remit mon sabre. Je retirai l'étui d'Eikichi et pointai vers le haut le Graal pour voir dans quel état il était. Intact ! Le sang avait dû être nettoyé. Je fis une révérence en remerciant Ace et Marco, peut-être que je me m'étais trompée à leur sujet ? Je leur esquissai un sourire et vint m'asseoir à côté d'Ace, Marco vint à son tour s'asseoir à côté de nous.

**- Alors Yuki, comptes-tu nous tuer maintenant ? déclara Marco en riant et en me regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.**  
**- Non-non ! D-désolée pour le tord que je vous ai causé, je vous ai mal jugés. bégayai-je.**  
**- Je plaisantais. Je pense que tu devrais aller voir père en personne.**  
**- Père ? Vous êtes frères ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout loin de là. Déclarai-je très étonnée.**  
**- Nous nous considérons comme des frères comme le reste de l'équipage qui considère Barbe Blanche comme notre père.**  
**- Barbe Blanche ?! m'exclamai-je.**

Alors comme ça, je me retrouvais dans l'équipage du célèbre pirate ayant tenu tête à Gol D Roger ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas les reconnaître ?! Le signe qui était unique en son genre, mais surtout la personne qui se trouvait avec moi à l'infirmerie ! J'étais tellement bête ... J'étais en danger, ces deux imbéciles s'étaient bien moqués de moi ! Je pris mon sabre en le pointant vers la gorge de Marco puis celle d'Ace en faisant des zigzags.

**- Si vous ne vous rendez pas je vous tue sur le champ. dis-je froidement en fixant mes ennemis puis en détournant le regard.**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ace et Marco puis ils entrèrent dans un fou rire considérable. Pendant ce temps je restais blasée face à leur réaction et leur lançai un regard noir en rapprochant mon sabre de la gorge d'Ace. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait énerver, surtout dans ce genre de moment. Ma gorge se serra et mes nerfs étaient sur le point de se lâcher je ressentais de la colère mais surtout beaucoup d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Cherchaient-ils à me déstabiliser ? Sans doute, en général quand vous êtes menacés avec un sabre vous avez peur, alors pourquoi ça ne marcheait pas sur eux bon sang ?! Ils me dupaient depuis le début, quand je leur aurai tranché la gorge ils feront moins les malins. Marco tint mon sabre d'une main et me fixa droit dans les yeux en m'obligeant à reculer. Mes pas résonnèrent telle une pierre se cognant contre le sol, j'étais de plus en plus déstabilisée face à leur comportement, mais il était hors de question que je m'avoue vaincue, alors ça non, jamais de la vie ! Mes bras commencèrent à trembler, j'étais inoffensive. La peur me paralysa à tel point que j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je fis tomber Eikichi en me laissant paralysée face à Ace et Marco. Ace chuchota quelque chose à Marco à mon sujet.

**- Tu devrais parler à Barbe Blanche, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. suggéra Ace.**

Je n'eus rien de mieux à dire que des bafouillages et des mots incompréhensibles. Je commençai à reculer en prenant Eikichi avec moi et courus à toute allure en ouvrant la porte. Je tournai à gauche sans regarder où j'allai, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et mes muscles étaient inaptes à faire de grands efforts. J'avais la tête baissée, je ne voyais que le sol et je ne regardais pas ma direction, après tout je n'en avais rien à faire je devais à tout prix m'enfuir, coûte que coûte ! La nuit m'ôtait la vue. Je relevai ma tête et me cognai contre quelqu'un. C'était un homme grand avec des cheveux vers l'avant de la tête châtains. Il portait un bouc sur son menton et tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la lui pris et me relevai en le remerciant. Il esquissa un sourire.

**- Si je comprends bien tu es la nouvelle qui vient d'arriver à bord !**  
**- Euh ... NON ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! m'exclamai-je en repoussant l'homme.**  
**- Moi c'est Satch, enchanté. déclara-t-il en me tendant de nouveau sa main.**  
**- Yuki. répondis-je en souriant légèrement puis en fronçant les sourcils.**  
**- Tu n'étais pas sur un lit, pourquoi es-tu ici ? me demanda Satch en commençant à marcher et en se grattant le bouc.**  
**- Je suis partie chercher mon sabre c'est tout. lui répondis-je en le suivant et en soupirant bruyamment. C'est ce satané Ace et cette tête d'ananas qui l'avaient !**  
**- Je vois, ahahaha ! Ils te l'ont rendu c'est le principal non ?**  
**- B-b-b-bah ... bafouillai-je. O-oui mais ...**  
**- J'imagine que tu dois avoir très faim ! dit Satch en arrivant dans un lieu dans lequel se tenaient de nombreuses tables et de nombreux pirates. Il fit reculer une chaise en m'invitant à m'asseoir. Après vous mademoiselle.**  
**- Merci.**

Je m'assis sur la chaise et le vis s'asseoir en face de moi. Je lui souris et pris un verre de saké. Lui au moins il était serviable et très gentil contrairement aux deux imbéciles qui me déstabilisaient. Je vis soudain Satch se retourner en faisant un signe de main et s'écrier de s'installer à notre table. Je me tournai et vis Ace et Marco venir ... Pourquoi ?! Je ne voulais plus voir leurs sales têtes, et forcément le sort en a décidé autrement ! Ace s'assit à côté de Satch et Marco vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Des frissons me parcoururent, je sentais que je ne n'allais pas beaucoup manger. Je me sentais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure et je n'osais pas en placer une. Un cuisinier vint nous servir le repas, Ace se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des décennies ! Je me jetai dessus à mon tour, j'avais tellement faim !

**- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été attaqués par la marine. fit remarquer Marco en plantant sa fourchette dans la viande.**  
**- Ce n'est pas trop mal je trouve, Ace a toujours tendance à tout détruire.**  
**- Quoi ? Bah vas-y te gêne pas ! vociféra Ace en s'enflammant dans le vrai sens du terme.**  
**- Il faut dire ce qui est, tu devrais être plus prudent de temps en temps je trouve. suggéra Marco avec un sourire en coin.**  
**- C'est sûr que si tu te comportes comme ça, tu n'auras jamais du succès auprès des femmes. dit Satch en regardant Ace avec un sourire moqueur.**

**- Hein ?! Moi au moins je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon contrairement à toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la cour à Izou alors que c'était un homme !**

**- M-m-mais ! C-c'était un test, pour voir si mes charmes fonctionnaient. Sois pas jaloux ! Personne ne peut résister à mon charme suprême ! se vanta Satch.**  
**- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ... bredouilla Ace en plongeant sa tête dans le plat.**  
**- AAAAHHHHH, IL EST MOOORT ! m'affolai-je.**  
**- Mais non, il s'est endormi ! affirma Marco en riant en éclats.**  
**- C'est sûr que dans cet état je me demande bien qui voudrait de lui ! surenchéri Satch en riant lui aussi.**  
**- Mais comment est-ce possible de s'endormir à table ?! dis-je blasée.**  
**- C'est Ace, on ne pourra jamais le changer. me répondit Marco en haussant les épaules.**

Je soupirai et me concentrai sur mon assiette, il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres dans le monde. Je continuai de manger sans me soucier du sort du brin. En plus de me retrouver entourée de dangereux criminels, ceux-ci étaient très étranges ! Ca me rassurait encore moins ça ... L'ambiance était devenue électrique, seul le bruit des couverts résonnaient contre les assiettes et la brise qui soufflait. J'eus terminé de manger et baillai, Ace se réveilla enfin et fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de se goinfrer. Je me levai mais Marco me retint par le bras.

**- Que vas-tu faire ?**  
**- Je ... Je pars dormir.**  
**- Dehors peut-être.**  
**- Euh ...**  
**- Il me semble que nous ayons encore des chambres de libres, je vais demander à Père, tu viens ?**

Je suivis Marco dans les couloirs sombres, donc « Père » si je comprenais bien c'était le géant qui était à l'infirmerie ... Je fus très impressionnée par la longueur des couloirs, mais bon ce n'était pas le bateau de n'importe qui après tout ... Je restais songeuse, je n'avais pas envie de rester à bord, je n'étais pas une pirate, j'étais une marine bien sûr, ouais c'est ça ... Je soufflai et me stoppai quelques secondes. Marco se retourna en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, il ne savait pas que je faisais partie de la marine, personne le savait et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le savoir ... je serais morte. Ace ne m'aurait pas sauvée si j'avais gardé mes vêtements de marine ! Je lui fis un sourire pour ne pas l'alerter et continuai mon chemin avec lui. Après 5 minutes de marche dans ce labyrinthe géant, nous arrivâmes devant une porte. J'étais essoufflée ! Marco frappa à la porte et entra. Je le suivis et y découvris un bureau et Barbe Blanche assis. Il releva la tête à notre arrivée et nous demanda de nous asseoir.

**- Alors mon enfant que comptes-tu faire désormais ? demanda Barbe Blanche de sa grande voix.**  
**- Je ne sais pas, je ne resterai pas très longtemps ici, vous m'avez sauvée c'est le principal, mais je ne suis pas une pirate.**  
**- Je comprends. Nous accosterons d'ici 2 semaines sur la prochaine île.**  
**- PARDON ?! m'exclamai-je en m'étouffant. Marco vint me tapoter le dos. **  
**- Nous n'avons pas d'autres issues pour le moment, mais nous ne te ferons pas de mal. J'aimerais maintenant savoir une chose.**  
**- Laquelle ? dis-je en fixant du regard Barbe Blanche.**  
**- Qui es-tu ?**

Mon cœur battait la chamade, pourquoi voulait-il savoir qui j'étais ? Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide, ce Barbe Blanche était vraiment très déstabilisant !

**- Yuki ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marco en me regardant d'une façon étrange.**  
**- Je ... Je sais pas. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?**  
**- N'aie pas peur ! déclara Barbe Blanche en riant dans sa moustache.**  
**- Je n'ai pas peur ! Mais on ne se mêle pas de ma vie privée comme ça. dis-je assez iritée**  
**- Oh, je te demande un peu plus de respect envers lui d'accord ?! me lança Marco en haussant le ton.**  
**- Ce n'est rien Marco, je vais m'entretenir seul à seul avec elle. suggéra Barbe Blanche en continuant de sourire.**  
**- Bien Père. dit Marco en sortant de la pièce**  
**- Alors, qui es-tu ?**  
**- Pourquoi devrais-je le dire ? ...**  
**- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. déclara Barbe Blanche avec un sourire.**  
**- Si, je ne vous ai rien demandé, j'aurais préféré mourir, sachez-le ... Je ne veux pas vous servir d'esclave où quoi que ce soit, je veux être libre, ne pas avoir à faire ce qu'on me demande. Est-ce trop compliqué de demander ça ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas le droit au bonheur moi ? Je veux vivre où bon me semble, parcourir les mers et découvrir le monde. C'est ça que je veux.**  
**- Alors rejoins mon équipage, et deviens ma fille. répondit Barbe Blanche en tendant sa main.**

A ce moment-là j'étais sous le choc, j'étais paralysée. Je l'avais insulté, j'avais repoussé tout le monde mais malgré ça il me proposait de rejoindre son équipage. Aurais-je mon bonheur de cette façon ? Qu'importait la justice du monde, pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être moi-même ? Je voulais être libre et il me le proposait. Mais qui sait, ce pouvait être un cadeau empoisonné, je n'étais à l'abri de nulle part. Après tout, le bonheur, c'était aussi le danger, non ?

**- Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux.**  
**- C'est une sage décision, réfléchies-y bien. Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant, Marco va t'accompagner dans ta chambre, il attend, allez va.**

Je le remerciai puis partis du bureau. Je vis Marco debout à attendre tranquillement et s'approcher de moi. Quelle patience, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu l'être aussi longtemps ! Il m'invita à le suivre sans dire quoi que ce soit, en fait personne ne parlait, j'étais plus concentrée sur ce que Barbe Blanche m'avait dit. Nous fûmes enfin arrivés devant une porte, Marco l'ouvrit. La chambre était vraiment spacieuse, et pour couronner le tout il y avait une salle de bain pour moi toute seule. Je remerciai Marco et il partit. Je fermai la porte et m'installai sur le lit quelques instants pour profiter du confort. Mes paupières finirent par s'alourdir et je m'endormis.

Quel bouquant ! Impossible de faire la grasse-matinée ici ! Je lâchai un grognement et poussai la couette. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et m'étirai. J'avais passé une très bonne nuit, c'était assez étonnant ... Pas de tentative d'assassinat, rien, j'étais saine et sauve ! Je me déshabillai et fis couler l'eau chaude dans le bain. Mais une seconde ! Je n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange ! Je retournai dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la poignet de la porte se tourner. Je sursautai en voyant Ace commencer à entrer mais courrai vers la porte pour empêcher celle-ci de s'ouvrir complètement. Je repris mon souffle et m'affalai contre la porte.

**- On n'entre pas sans frapper, Ace. Comme tu pouvais le voir ce n'était pas le bon moment ! **  
**- J'ai pas fait exprès ! râla-t-il. **  
**- Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins, mal poli ! **  
**- Oui bah désolé j'ai pas fait exprès ! râla Ace.**  
**- C'est plutôt à moi de râler je te signale ! **  
**- Tu vas te calmer oui ! ****  
**

**- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! **  
**- T'es vraiment bornée t'as vraiment un sale caractère, tu le sais ça ?!**  
**- Hein ?! Moi un sale caractère ?! Non mais tu te prends pour qui, j'ai un caractère tout à fait normal !**  
**- Et tu recommences ! Impossible de négocier avec des gens comme toi !**  
**- Tu m'agaces ! Va-t-en !**

**- Très bien puisque "mademoiselle" le veut. Après tout c'est mal poli de désobéir à une princesse ! pesta Ace en partant.**

Je lâchai quelques injures inaudibles et grognai comme un gosse de quatre ans. J'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'il pensait ! Je retournai dans la salle de bain et entrai dans mon bain en oubliant ce qui venait de se passer. Quel agréable plaisir ! Sentir la chaleur de l'eau contre ma peau m'avait manquée. Ca faisait au moins deux semaines que je ne m'étais pas lavée ! J'étais couchée dans la baignoire prête à m'endormir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je repensais à la proposition de Barbe Blanche, elle était très importante pour moi, je devrais saisir cette opportunité. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus devenir une pirate, ou peut-être avais-je peur d'en devenir une, peur de l'inconnu ? Je me sentais en sécurité ici et je savais maintenant qu'ils ne me voulaient pas de mal. C'était étrange que Barbe Blanche m'ait demandée de rejoindre son équipage alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas. Il ne connaissait pas mes aptitudes au combat alors que tous les membres de son équipage étaient réputés pour être forts. C'est pouvait-être un piège qui sait, je n'étais pas si forte que ça après tout. Ils me semblaient pourtant sincères ! Quelle voie devais-je emprunter ? Je raclai l'eau avec mes doigts et me laissai enivrer par l'odeur de mon bain et fermai les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3 : Confiance

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour. Je vous poste ce chapitre 3 avec presque 1 mois de retard. Ca a été assez dur pour moi de trouver du temps libre et de m'organiser comme il fallait dans mon travail, c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai accumulé pas mal de retard. Bref j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fiction et je vous en remercie infiniment !

* * *

J'eus terminé de prendre mon bain, je sortis de ma chambre pour pouvoir apprécier la lumière du jour. Je montai les escaliers et arrivai à la surface. Je surpris une conversation entre les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui étaient réunis autour d'une table ronde pour jouer aux cartes. Souhaitant l'écouter je me cachai derrière une poutre. Je vis Ace arriver vers eux avec une mine assez déçue, il se plaça derrière les chaises de Satch et Marco en s'accoudant dessus pour pouvoir observer la partie.

**- Dis-donc t'es pas allé la voir longtemps ! fit remarquer Satch en posant une dame de pique sur la table.**  
**- Non, elle m'a crié dessus pour que je parte. répondit Ace en soupirant**  
**- Ahahahahaha ! Tu as dû faire un truc de travers ! s'écria un homme très grand avec une moustache brune et un chapeau.**  
**- Et hop ! As de pique ! J'ai gagné les gars passez le fric ! Tu as frappé avant d'entrer dans sa chambre au moins ? demanda un homme déguisé en femme en faisant un signe de main pour qu'on lui donne l'argent.**  
**- Non mais quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte et l'a vite refermée.**  
**- Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les filles toi ! déclara Satch en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**  
**- Imbécile ! On n'entre pas dans la chambre d'une fille sans frapper ! Imagine si elle était toute nue, c'est un manque de respect ! dit l'homme à la coiffure d'une Geisha.**  
**- Je rejoins le travelo. ajouta Marco**  
**- On n'insulte pas les filles Ananas !**  
**- En fait, elle l'était, enfin je sais pas ! Elle a dit que c'était pas le bon moment mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! se justifia Ace.**

A ce moment-là je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. Je vis tout le monde se tourner vers le brun avec une mine très étonnée, tout le monde fit tomber son jeu de carte contre la table sans dire un mot. Soudain le travesti se leva d'un bond de sa chaise n'hésitant pas à la faire tomber et frappa violemment Ace.

**- Mais il te manque un cerveau ou quoi ?! Tu te rends compte que tu as pratiquement violé l'intimité de cette jeune femme ?! Ah, je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place !**  
**- Ahahaha, tu n'aurais jamais pu être à sa place, t'es un homme ! blagua l'homme au chapeau.**  
**- Je ne suis pas un homme !**  
**- Ca ne t'as pas déplu j'imagine. taquina Satch en lui donnant des coups de coudes.**  
**- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. dit tout simplement Marco.**  
**- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?**  
**- Ca ne m'aurait pas déplu d'être à ta place tu sais ! ajouta Satch en faisant un sourire moqueur.**  
**- Espèce de pervers ! vociféra le travesti en lui donnant un coup de poing.**  
**- Moi je dis qu'un peu de féminité ne nous fera pas de mal ! affirma le géant au chapeau.**  
**- Tu parles d'une « féminité » ! Cette fille c'est un goret quand elle bouffe ! Et son caractère je t'en parle même pas ! Impossible de discuter avec elle sans qu'elle s'énerve ! pesta Ace.**  
**- Tu es insultant dans tes propos Ace ! Ca reste une fille et je ne t'autoriserai pas plus longtemps à être méchant avec elle. Entre femmes on se soutient !**  
**- Pauvre Ace ... Tu ne te rends pas comptes de la chance que tu as eu. marmonna Satch.**  
**- Satch arrête de l'embêter. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas le même délire que toi. dit Marco**  
**- Vous m'agacez ! Je n'ai rien fait je voulais simplement lui dire bonjour comme je le fais avec tout le monde.**  
**- Quelles manières de se comporter avec une femme ! pesta l'homme-femme.**  
**- Moi je vais saisir ma chance avec cette Lady ! déclara Satch triomphant. J'ai confiance en mes charmes.**  
**- Un râteau de plus. acquiesça Marco.**  
**- N'importe quoi ! Je suis un gentleman ...**  
**- Pervers. le coupa le moustachu.**  
**- T'es pas mieux ! se défendit Satch.**  
**- Ahahaha si ! Moi je ne drague pas tout ce qui passe sous ma main. rétorqua le géant.**  
**- Pauvre Yuki ... plaignit l'homme-femme.**

J'écoutai attentivement la conversation sans faire un bruit. Je voulus changer de position mais tombai lamentablement par terre avec un bruit monstre, le vacarme se stoppa net. Les commandants se retournèrent vers moi avec de gros yeux qui me fixaient. Je rougis légèrement, j'étais assez gênée après ce que je venais d'entendre. Je n'osais pas trop parler. Marco se frappa le front, le travesti lança un regard noir à Satch et au moustachu qui eux affichaient un sourire gêné. Ace quant à lui était étonné de me voir. L'homme-femme s'approcha de moi et me prit par le bras.

**- Yuki ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Enchanté je m'appelle Izou ! déclara celui-ci en serrant ma main.**  
**- M-merci ! balbutiai-je.**  
**- Ne fais pas attention à ces imbéciles, entre femmes on s'entendra bien j'en suis certain !**  
**- Tais-toi Travelo, t'es pas une femme ! se marra Satch en entraînant les autres dans son fou rire.**  
**- Ce que vous dites et offensant !**  
**- C'est plutôt toi dont elle devrait se plaindre. Viens avec nous Yuki on s'amusera comme des fous ! minauda Satch.**  
**- Ne l'écoute pas il cherche à te séduire !**  
**- Tout de suite « monsieur » monte sur ses grands chevaux ! ironisa le moustachu au chapeau.**  
**- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Allez viens ma petite ! conseilla Izou en me tirant par le bras.**  
**- Ca vous dirait d'arrêter 2 secondes ? Je ne pense pas que Yuki ait envie de choisir pour le moment, nous devrions tous les 5 l'accueillir comme il se doit. N'est-ce pas Yuki ? dit Marco en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**  
**- O-oui je pense aussi Marco ! affirmai-je avec un sourire gêné.**

Je leur fis ensuite un vrai sourire, après tout je n'avais pas à être gênée. Soudain mon ventre gargouilla assez bruyamment ce qui me valut le regard de tout le monde rivé sur moi. Je rougis légèrement sous l'effet de la gêne quand Ace et Marco vinrent vers moi.

**- T'es un vrai gouffre toi. ria Marco**  
**- On va t'accompagner pour manger, en plus j'ai faim moi aussi ! affirma Ace en souriant.**  
**- D-d'accord, merci.**

Ace me tira par le bras assez violemment et commença à courir. Je suivis le rythme et entendis derrière nous Marco nous crier dessus comme quoi nous devions l'attendre. Ace me lâcha et accéléra sa vitesse en lui tirant la langue. Une tempe apparue sur le visage de Marco quand il accéléra lui aussi sa vitesse en me doublant facilement et en transformant ses bras en ailes ... Je compris mieux maintenant pourquoi nous le surnommions "Marco Le Phénix". Je me rendis compte que j'avais ralenti et étant de nature mauvaise joueuse j'accélérai à mon tour ma vitesse mais ne parvins pas à les doubler. J'entendis soudain du grabuge dans mon dos, je tournai la tête pour y voir plus clair. En effet Satch nous poursuivait suivit d'Izou qui semblait très en colère après ce dernier. J'étais déjà à ma vitesse maximale, je ne pouvais plus augmenter mais heureusement pour moi nous étions arrivés. Je m'arrêtai en reprenant mon souffle et m'assis à la même table qu'Ace et Marco.

**- Tu as plutôt une bonne endurance Yuki. certifia Marco.**  
**- Tu trouves ?**  
**- Tu viens d'où ? Une telle endurance s'apprend si tu veux mon avis. affirma Ace en mangeant trois pains au chocolat en même temps.**  
**- Je ... hésitai-je en fixant la table. Un professeur de sabres m'a tout simplement enseigné l'art et la manière de me servir de mon sabre mais nous n'avons pas spécialement courus.**  
**- Tu manies le sabre ... décidément ... pensa Ace.**  
**- Bah quoi ?!**  
**- Rien.**  
**- Ca ne t'as pas sauté aux yeux que j'aie un sabre ?! Ma parole t'as de la merde dans les yeux ! m'emportai-je en trempant mon croissant dans mon chocolat.**  
**- Ace n'est pas très observateur ... déclara un homme en s'accoudant à ma chaise et en me regardant avec un sourire charmeur. C'était sans aucun doute Satch.**  
**- Moi pas très observateur ?! Te gêne pas surtout !**  
**- Oh non, je ne me gêne pas ... murmura Satch en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en prenant croissant.**

Ace grognait dans son coin en lançant des regards noirs à Satch qui ne prêtait aucune attention à lui. Marco regardait la scène avec amusement tout en buvant son café.

**- TU VAS ME LE PAYER SAAAAATCH ! tonna une voix.**  
**- C-c'est quoi ça ? demandai-je en me retournant.**  
**- Oh ... merde. J'me casse à plus ! s'écria Satch en bondissant de sa chaise pour courir à toute allure.**  
**- Izou est déchaîné ce matin on dirait ... déclara Ace en observant Satch se faire frapper avec amusement.**  
**- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? ...**

Satch reçut une bonne correction de la part d'Izou. Celui-ci vint vers moi et me demanda de le suivre. Je m'exécutai aussitôt, Izou m'emmenait dans les couloirs du bateau mais nous entendîmes soudainement un bruit assourdissant comme si deux bêtes sauvages étaient en train de mourir, je vous jure !

**- Bouge pas, j'reviens ! dit Izou en courant vers le bruit assourdissant, ou bizarre, ou plutôt inconnu jusqu'alors.**

Ce bateau était tellement bizarre ... Ca faisait même pas trente secondes qu'Izou était parti que je m'ennuyais déjà en regardant avec indiférence le mur en face de moi. Oh puis merde ! Je ne faisais pas parti de leur équipage alors je faisais ce que je voulais ! J'empruntai le chemin qu'Izou avait pris et le vis en train de ... Aaaahhh ! Je sursautai en voyant l'aura terrifiante de ce dernier en train de sermonner deux matelots. Il me remarqua et arrêta ses « activités ».

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yuki ? J'allais bientôt revenir.**  
**- E-et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hésitai-je en tremblant.**  
**- Figure toi que ces énergumènes étaient en train de se battre au lieu de surveiller la navigation !**  
**- P-pardon _Shime-sama*_, pardonnez-nous sioupléééé ! supplia un matelot en posant ses genoux à terre.**  
**- O-on ne le refera plus je vous le promets ! supplia l'autre matelot.**  
**- Accordez-nous ce pardon Shime-sama !**  
**- Shime-sama par pitié !**  
**- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Retournez à vos postes plutôt que de rien faire. Allez dégagez ! grommela Izou.**  
**- Merci Shime-sama. crièrent les deux matelots en courant.**  
**- C-c'était rapide.**  
**- Un commandant doit se faire respecter par ses membres, Yuki. C'est comme dans la vie. Si tu veux te faire respecter tu dois avoir de l'autorité sans en abuser. déclara Izou en continuant de marcher dans les couloirs.**  
**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? ... demandai-je en le suivant.**  
**- Un conseil qui pourra te servir dans la vie ma petite. Ce monde est machiste, par conséquent les femmes sont effacées.**  
**- Je ne comprends pas Izou ... Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ?**  
**- Marco m'a tout raconté. Tu l'as menacé avec tant de confiance, pourtant la situation s'est renversée et tu as pris peur en t'enfuyant. Bref en soit tu as été ridicule sur le coup. Tu te montres plus forte que tu ne l'es en réalité. Tu penses que c'est en agressant les autres ou en leur parlant méchamment que tu te feras respecter, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu as tord. Le respect c'est donnant-donnant ici.**

Mon estomac se noua. Il venait de parler de mes faiblesses en quelques sortes. Je me remémorai la scène, la scène où je les menaçais avec mon sabre, celle où j'avais été ridiculisé, celle que je voulais oublier.

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ma belle, c'est passé. On apprend de ses erreurs tu sais.**  
**- Apprendre de ses erreurs ... Mais ... Comment je dois m'y prendre alors ? **  
**- J'exerce une pression féminine. C'est là où je veux en venir, la plupart des gens dans l'équipage te pensent faible.**  
**- Hein ?! Moi faible ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Ils ne me connaissent même pas !**  
**- Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, ça renforcerait leur opinion. Mais je te soutiens car je sais que tu as du potentiel à exploiter, tout le monde en a, et puis entre femmes on se soutient ! expliqua Izou en me faisant un clin et en me tapant amicalement dans la main.**

Je lui fis un sourire et ris. Je venais enfin de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui savait se mettre à ma place dans cet équipage mais surtout qui était capable de me dire mes quatre vérités. Cinq minutes plus tard nous terminions notre marche. Izou ouvrit une porte et m'invita à y entrer la première.

**- Bienvenue dans ma chambre ma belle ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de vêtements féminins, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut !**  
**- Tout ?! Tout, tout, tout ?! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire immense.**  
**- Ca devrait faire l'affaire le temps que nous accostions sur la prochaine île.**  
**- Génial !**  
**- Tu p...**

Izou n'eut pas le temps de parler que lui sautai dans les bras en me dandinent dans tous les sens. Il fut assez surpris de ma réaction et se mit à rire en pointant du doigt les placards. Je me dirigeai aussitôt dessus et ouvris le premier tiroir. Celui-ci contenait des vêtements de soirées, des robes de marque, des kimonos, enfin le bonheur quoi ! Ce dont j'avais le plus besoin étaient des vêtements de tous les jours pour être plus à l'aise, pas de vêtements de soirées.  
Une bonne demi-heure passa avant que je ne trouve les vêtements qu'il me fallait. Je me retournai et vis Izou assit sur son lit en train de soupirer. C'est vrai que j'en avais mis du temps, mince, c'était mal poli !

**- M-merci infiniment ! Et désolée d'avoir mis du temps ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Je te le promets !**  
**- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es aussi coquette que moi. Je te les donne ces vêtements, je ne les porte jamais.**  
**- C-c'est vrai ?! Merci ! m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.**  
**- Allez file maintenant, tu dois te changer !**

Je quittai sa chambre, les vêtements à la main. Voyons voir ... On était passés par ici, je devais donc continuer tout droit puis tourner à gauche ... Non ! On était arrivés par la droite donc je devais aller à ma droite. Oui mais si j'allais à ma droite j'allais à gauche alors. Ou peut-être que je devais aller tout droit ... Ma parole, ce bateau était un fichu labyrinthe ! Et puis il fallait dire que je n'avais jamais eu un sens de l'orientation extraordinaire. La poisse ... Je m'écroulai par terre en soupirant très fort.

**- Besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?**

Je me retournai en sursautant et découvris un homme d'une trentaine d'années me sourire. Il portait un tablier blanc, ce devait sûrement être un cuisinier. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

**- D'après ce que j'ai entendu vous êtes la nouvelle recrue dans le bateau. Oh, ah ! J'ai oublié de me présenter je vous prie de m'excuser ! Je suis Haru, le nouveau chef cuisinier, enchanté ! déclara Haru en continuant à me sourire et en me serrant la main.**  
**- Moi Yuki, de même ! Sauriez-vous où se trouve la surface du bateau car je suis complètement perdue !**  
**- Dans ce cas-là suivez-moi ! Dites-moi, vous participez à la chasse au trésor ? demanda Haru en marchant.**  
**- Pardon ? Quelle chasse au trésor ?!**  
**- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Le Moby Dick accostera d'ici dix minutes sur une île qui contiendrait un trésor. Vous pourriez y participer.**  
**- Oh vous savez je ne fais pas parti de l'équipage ce serait mal poli ...**  
**- Mais non, mais non ! A partir du moment vous vous trouvez sur le bateau vous pouvez y participer !**  
**- Vous y participerez, vous ?**  
**- Oh non je dois m'occuper des pique-niques et de la nourriture que vous allez transporter. Et voilà nous sommes arrivés. Ce fut un plaisir de vous parler. A la prochaine !**

Haru me fit un signe de main et s'éloigna de moi. Je regardai aux alentours et vis de nombreux pirates portant des sac à dos discuter entre eux. Ils devaient attendre avec impatience la chasse au trésor ... Vite, il fallait que je me dépêche de m'habiller si je voulais y participer. Je partis en courant dans ma chambre et mis un t-shirt bleu marine et un short noir. J'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et mis mes baskets. Je sortis de ma chambre et rejoignis les autres pirates. Je croisai Marco.

**- Alors Yuki, tu y participes ?**  
**- Je vais essayer ... A ce qu'il parait c'est amusant ! C'est par groupe ou c'est individuel ?**  
**- C'est individuel. Tu ne connais pas la règle du bateau ? Ce que tu trouves t'appartient.**  
**- Oh je vois ! Ca risque d'être moins amusant dans ce cas ...**  
**- Mais non ne t'en fais pas ! assura Marco en tapotant mon dos. Et puis tu verras, ça permet aussi de tester tes capacités et devenir plus robuste. C'est un excellent entraînement !**  
**- Si je meurs en tombant au bord d'une falaise parce que j'étais poursuivie par un tigre, comment ça se passe ? imaginai-je en m'adossant sur le bord du bateau pour observer le paysage.**  
**- Tu as des pensées assez morbides sur le coup ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer !**

**Marco me fit un sourire quand soudain Barbe Blanche fit son apparition. Je me retournai pour écouter ce qu'il allait dire.**

**- Vous êtes prêts mes fils ?! Vous avez intérêt car nous allons accoster dans 1 minute. Votre chasse sera terminée d'ici deux jours. Amusez-vous bien ! cria Barbe Blanche en riant dans sa moustache**

Une fois le bateau arrivé sur l'île, nous descendîmes en courant puis chacun partit de son côté. Une sorte de forêt assez étrange se tenait devant moi ; des arbres de différentes espèces étaient présents et étaient assez nombreux, ce qui me donna la sensation qu'il faisait nuit. Je pouvais aussi entendre des bruits assez bizarres d'animaux sauvages que je ne pouvais distinguer. J'entrai prudemment dans cette forêt ...

* * *

**_Shime-sama *:_** A pour signification "Princesse" en japonais. J'ai décidé d'utiliser ce terme pour Izou, je trouvais qu'il lui allait bien et que c'était une marque de respect assez sympa, malgré le fait que ce soit un homme !


End file.
